Planet of the Apes: The Good Seeds
"The Good Seeds" is the fourth episode of season one of the science fiction action television series Planet of the Apes, which is loosely based on the popular 1960s film series produced by Arthur P. Jacobs. The episode was directed by Don Weis and written by Robert W. Lenski. It first aired on CBS on Friday, October 4th, 1974. In this episode, Galen falls down a steep hill and injures his leg, forcing Virdon and Burke to build a makeshift stretcher for him and carry him to a nearby community. They entreat the aid of a family of chimpanzee farmers led by the patriarch Polar. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode has been made available on disc one of the Planet of the Apes: The Complete TV Series DVD collection. * Production code number: B-501. * This was the first filmed episode of the series, but the fourth episoe to air chronologically. The producers wanted actors Ron Harper and James Naughton to become comfortable with their characters before shooting the series pilot. * This is the second and final episode of Planet of the Apes directed by Don Weis. He previously directed episode 1x01, "Escape from Tomorrow". * This is the first episode of Planet of the Apes written by Robert W. Lenski. He also writes episode 1x06, "Tomorrow's Tide". * This is the second appearance of actor Bobby Porter playing an ape on Planet of the Apes. He also played a chimpanzee named Arno in "Escape from Tomorrow". * Although the series has always hinted at spirituality and an awareness of the supernatural, this is the first episode that actually addresses the subject of witchcraft. Galen asks Virdon if his compass is some sort of witchcraft, suggesting that witchcraft actually exists on the Planet of the Apes (or at the very least, the belief thereof). * This is the first appearance cows on Planet of the Apes. One heifer is featured, as well as an ox and two bull calves, which Anto names Virdon and Burke. * One of Pete Burke's dreams before leaving Earth was to open up a small bar in Jersey City, New Jersey. * Alan Virdon makes reference to his son Chris in this episode. * Jillia becomes particularly smitten with Galen, which is not an uncommon circumstance on the series. By ape standards, Galen must be quite the ladies' man (err... monkey). * Actor Geoffrey Deuel is also known for playing a teeenager in the "The Condemned" episode of The Invaders in 1967. This was Deuel's third television appearance and his first work in science fiction. * Actress Jacqueline Scott also plays the role of chimpanzee Kira in episode 1x07, "The Surgeon". * Actors Roddy McDowall and Bobby Porter also appeared together in the "A Dream of Conquest" episode of The Fantastic Journey. Bloopers * It was a common problem with both the TV series as well as the films that one could see the mouths of the actors playing the apes through the appliances. In the case of Anto this is very obvious in this episode and his mouth can be see in nearly every scene he is in. In a few instances, Lonny Chapman's (Polar) mouth can be seen as well. * Geoffrey Deuel's bare arms are exposed when he is clowning around trying to misdirect the gorillas at the end of the episode. * The cow changes color several times - among other signs, the triangular mark on its head is considerably darker in several shots. Quotes * Anto: I named the bulls - one Burke, the other Virdon. * Alan Virdon: Hey. * Pete Burke: Just watch the heifers around the one named 'Burke'. .... * Polar: Stay, go, stay, leave, go. My mistake was being a father. You do what you want – from now on, I just live here! .... * Anto: I was wondering if you could tell me what they look like. * Police gorilla: All humans look alike – you know that. .... * General Urko: These humans are dangerous. They stir up trouble. They think they're as good as we are. .... * Patrol Rider: It's forbidden to ride at night. * Gorilla officer: Nothing is forbidden when you work for Urko. .... * Pete Burke: Why didn't I buy that nice little bar in Jersey City? See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:1974/Episodes Category:October, 1974/Episodes